


Tummy Hurts...

by only_in_dreams (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Attention Whore Bede, Ballonlea, CheeryFairyShipping, Fake Illness, Fluff, M/M, Stomach Ache, Super Mario Galaxy - Freeform, Wedgehurst, Wii, Wii Remote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/only_in_dreams
Summary: How do you react when you get a sudden, urgent text from your usually self-reliant boyfriend?
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop
Comments: 13
Kudos: 73





	Tummy Hurts...

It was just another ordinary day at the lab for Hop. Being Sonia’s assistant was hard work, but he quite enjoyed it. It gave him a purpose, something to work towards. He was just feeding Sonia’s Boltund when he felt a sudden vibration in his pocket that nearly caused him to drop the bag of “Blue Bouffalant” dog food.

After recollecting himself and then pouring food for the expectant dog Pokémon, Hop began to ponder. Everyone knew not to bother him at work, that was why he his Blue Rotom phone set on silent. However, he was convinced by his mother to put it on vibrate for “urgent” matters.

”What if I fall down the stairs and need your help Hoppy?” he remembers his mom telling him.

So he relented, putting it on vibrate for matters like that. This was the first time it had happened however, so he felt quite taken aback by it to say the least.

When Hop looked down on the text message on his phone, their was an astonishing 7 messages from his boyfriend Bede, the last one being urgent:

**Contact** : Bede [Gay Fairy 💞]

**Bede** (10:01 a.m.): Hope you have a nice day at work today. Please don’t freak out about Eelektross’ type matchup again.

**Bede** (11:27 a.m.): Opal just asked me what a vibe check is, should I tell her? Sorry I know your busy, but this seemed too important not to share.

**Bede** (3:11 p.m.): Hop?

**Bede** (3:12 p.m.): Hoppy?!

**Bede** (3:12 p.m.): I need you!

**Bede** (3:13 p.m.): ???

**Bede** (3:13 p.m.) [URGENT]: I NEED YOU, COME TO BALLONLEA PLS

Hop immediately felt his stomach plummet. He should have been checking his phone earlier. Guilt wrapped around his heart, his boyfriend could be in real trouble all because he didn’t check his stupid phone. Looking at the clock on the lock screen of his phone (which had a quite adorable photo of him and Bede laying in a field of flowers, holding hands, with a single Cutiefly snuggled warmly in Bede’s fluffy hair), he noticed the time was 3:17 p.m.

Shit, shit, shit, Hop thought in his head. Okay, calm down, ask Sonia if you can leave the lab for a bit and then decide what do after.

Sonia, of course was very understanding. She even gave him the rest of the day off surprisingly.

”You’ve worked very hard this week, I think having the rest of the day off will do you good,” Sonia explained with a wink, which Hop found unusual.

Hop literally flew out the door before calling Corviknight out of his Pokéball, climbing on his back and flying the journey to Ballonlea.

* * *

Hop nearly ran into Opal when opening the door to Bede’s quaint Ballonlea cottage. How could one town be so whimsical thought Hop.

Opal, keeping a cool head like always, gave a Hop a mischievous look.

”Bede’s just upstairs, poor boy’s stomach hurts more than that time he was kicked by his Rapidash.”

Hop thanked Opal and promptly ran upstairs, to find Bede curled in his bed like a pink and white Caterpie.

”Hi,” was all Bede said, with the usual smugness gone from his voice. His ace Hatterene was standing beside him, giving Hop a playful grin. God she was creepy, Hop thought.

Hop promptly took off his bag and coat and sat down beside Bede, rubbing small circles into his back.

”Ahhh, feels so good Hoppy, thank-you for coming,” Bede said with a slight smirk on his face.

”Of course, why wouldn’t I come for my favourite asshole in the world, especially after he made me think he was dying,” Hop said with some sarcasm.

”Pff, if you felt what I was feeling right now, you would think you were dying too,” Bede replied. “Did Sonia give you the day off?” Bede added.

“Why yes, she did,” Hop replied suspiciously. “Why do you ask?”

”Oh, just wanted to make sure before I do this,” Bede said and suddenly stirred, planting a firm kiss on Hop’s mouth and tackling the darker skinned boy down in the bed.

”You’re not actually sick are you?” Hop asked, a little bit of betrayal in his voice.

”Well...no,” Bede replied somewhat sheepishly.

”Were Sonia and Opal in on this too?” Hop asked with a smirk.

”Yeah, but before you can get mad at me, how else could I get you away from work, your in that stupid lab 24/7.”

”Oh I couldn’t stay mad at you forever asshole,” Hop playfully replied.

”Idiot,” Bede snapped back, planting another kiss on Hop’s mouth.

”So what do you want to do now, Mr. Sore Tummy?” asked Hop.

”As a matter of fact I have the perfect thing planned, look what I found at one of those yard sales Opal always insists on taking me too,” Bede said, pulling out a rather well-worn Wii with a Super Mario Galaxy disc, along with two Wii remotes (how convenient).

”Oh my god, I haven’t played that game in forever! I was heartbroken when mom got rid of mine without asking first!” Hop enthusiastically replied, ripping the Wii out of Bede’s hands and trying to connect the Wii to Bede’s telly.

”Let me help you idiot,” Bede said with love.

”Asshole,” Hop replied with a smile.

* * *

About a half hour later, Bede and Hop are curled together on Bede’s bed, playing through Space Junk Galaxy, just vibing.

Hop is still rubbing small circles in Bede’s back, collecting Star Bits as player two (Bede insisted on being player one, after all he found the Wii).

Bede then looked over to his gorgeous partner, thankful for him being here.

Just like I planned, Bede thought with a smirk whilst obliterating a Goomba.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluff piece I thought in my head yesterday.
> 
> I was also super nostalgic for SMG so why not combine Bede/Hop with it?
> 
> Any constructive criticism is appreciated :)


End file.
